


Ni donjons ni dragons

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [25]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Le barde grimpa sur scène et gratta les cordes de son luth, attirant l'attention de tous les clients de la taverne sur lui alors que sa voix s'élevait dans le bâtiment.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Ni donjons ni dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 25!

_Le barde grimpa sur scène et gratta les cordes de son luth, attirant l'attention de tous les clients de la taverne sur lui alors que sa voix s'élevait dans le bâtiment. Il chanta si fort et si bien que personne ne remarqua le groupe d'aventuriers qui essayaient de se rendre dans la cave et de démanteler le réseau de drogue qui y exécutait ses méfaits._

_Il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de tous les clients à la perfection mais il avait fallu que l'elfe foire son crochetage de serrure et attire l'attention sur tout le groupe. Le barde regarda ses amis se plonger dans un combat rude contre des ennemis bien trop nombreux pour eux et décida de quitter la scène pour les aider. Le combat fut réellement rude et leur mage fut blessé trop fortement très vite. Il leur fallait mettre fin au combat rapidement ou ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Puis le barde remarqua que sa compagne l'elfe allait se prendre un coup qui serait très possiblement fatal._

-o-o-o-

Mike leva les yeux vers Dustin, se demandant s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait compris.

«Tu veux faire quoi?

-Je lui lance mon luth au visage! Ça va forcément lui faire mal!

-Et ça va risquer de blesser El si tu rates ton jet!» rétorqua Max avec colère.

-Mais il va la tuer! Personne n'a mieux à proposer alors je fais ça.»

Il prit les dés dans sa main et commença à les secouer.

«Sinon je pourrais esquiver son attaque.» proposa Jane.

-Tu as fait un échec critique, tu ne peux pas agir.» lui expliqua Will. «C'est Dustin ou rien.

-Merci de me soutenir dans mon plan.

-Je ne te soutiens pas, c'est une idée horrible. On ne peut juste rien faire d'autre.

-Alors je fais ça!»

Max grogna, Lucas retint un rire, Will adressa un regard désolé à Jane qui ne comprenait toujours pas où était le problème et Mike passa ses mains sur son visage en attendant que les dés tombent.

Le bruit de leur roulement se fit dans un silence de mort. Un premier cri s'échappa avec force, plein de joie et Dustin – qui avait fait une réussite critique – se leva de sa chaise en répétant qu'il avait réussi à la sauver. Mike attendit qu'il se calme avant d'expliquer toute la situation.

«Alors voilà ce qu'il se passe! Dustin prend son luth dans sa main droite, le rejette en arrière derrière son épaule, inspire un grand coup et le jette en avant, dans une direction par-faite! Le luth se précipite en avant, tournant sur lui-même, et atterrit en plein dans la tête de ton ennemi qui était sur le point de planter Jane dans la poitrine. Il tombe en arrière!» Il se mit debout en frappant des mains sur la table, sachant qu'il allait exciter l'attention de Dustin ainsi. «Il s'écroule sur le sol et reste à terre. Tu l'as complètement assommé! Vos ennemis sont surpris par ton action, ils tentent de comprendre. Vous avez tous un tour d'avance, qu'est-ce que vous faites?»

Will et Max restèrent choqués, Jane mit encore un moment à répondre alors Lucas fut le premier à intervenir pour agir et Jane fit de même ensuite, sauvant Dustin à son tour et ils finirent par remporter ce combat qu'ils n'auraient jamais gagné sans cette réussite critique.

-o-o-o-

_Quand le combat fut fini, le groupe fuit la taverne pour ne pas être arrêté par les clients et ne s'arrêta que bien plus tard. Leur mission avait échoué mais au moins ils étaient en vie._

_Le barde banda une petite plaie qui saignait sur son bras quand il fut rejoint par l'elfe. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et posa sa tête sur son épaule, voulant apprécier ce moment qu'ils avaient pour eux, observant la plaine enneigée qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon._


End file.
